


nightmares - tsukishima kei

by ne0n_chl0rine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kei Tsukishima - Freeform, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0n_chl0rine/pseuds/ne0n_chl0rine
Summary: just a oneshot i did on a whim. hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 64





	1. nightmares

you’re a foreign exchange student attending karasuno high for the next two months. the family you’re staying with carries a tall, blonde toothpick with the name kei tsukishima. you’re almost forced to become friends with him due to circumstance and situation but there might be something more there.

the blonde has a nightmare and goes to you for comfort.

-

it was a chilly spring night. the crickets were chirping in the background and the shadows from the street poles were now starting to look like scary monsters as you laid in your bed inside your warm room, moving back and forth due to the dream you were having. it wasn’t a bad dream or anything- in fact, it was a good dream.

you were with your family, who were back in america, having dinner together. however, your house didn’t look normal- things had changed but not in a bad way. the walls were a different color and the uncomfortable dining chairs were now cushioned at the bottom with soft pillows. 

it was a pleasant dream to say the least. however, your classmate/kind of friend in the room across from yours was having a much worse experience.

tsukishima sat in the gym where he practiced volleyball with his teammates but this time, his teammates were looking at him in disgust and hatred.

“you’re such an asshole that even yamaguchi realized that he deserved much better than scum like you.” kageyama spoke to tsukki. the blonde gave him a look and ignored him until he was kicked hard from his left side by someone else.

“no one here even liked you in the first place!” tanaka yelled, sending chills up tsukishima’s body. 

“what the hell has gotten into y-” a hand went right across tsukishima’s face and left a red stain on his cheek. he gasped from the sudden pain and felt his body being pulled upward by someone.

“not surprised about your brother lying to you. i would lie to a bratty little brother as well.” yamaguchi growled, throwing his friend to the ground.

tsukishima awoke from his dream, tears streaming down his face. his chest felt heavy even though he hadn’t moved at all.

‘how long has it been? when did i wake up, an hour or a second ago?’ tsukishima thought to himself as he rolled onto his side. whenever he woke up from a dream in the middle of the night, he would always be so confused with time. a second could feel like an hour for him and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

he hugged his stuffed dinosaur plushie, hoping he’d fall asleep but nothing happened.

‘am i really that terrible? do i even deserve to have friends?’ more tears came out and he despised himself for them. he had always hated crying but some days, he couldn’t control it.

he decided to rise from his bed even though he felt weak physically. he walked over to his door but slumped back down to the ground, his head pounding and his eyes now seeing too many different colors.

“got up too fast..” he muttered quietly, holding his head in one hand. 

after the pain went away, he got back up and exited his bedroom, only to meet with the door of your bedroom.

he felt like a stalker standing in front of your door but could use a friend right now to talk to. besides, you guys had been becoming closer every day so he felt fine talking to you. he knocked softly on your door, hoping to not wake his brother and mom.

you didn’t wake up however as you were still having your own dream so he did the duty of opening the door on his own. he noticed you on your side, sleeping comfortably and decided to pull what he thought was a prank (but was really him wanting to cuddle you in the moment).

he tiptoed over and snuggled under the thick covers. you rolled onto your other side, now making face to face contact with him. he blushed a little and moved you slowly so that his head would end up in the crook of your neck and shoulders and his arms around your small body.

he still felt bad about his dream and wanted to express his feelings about it to you but didn’t want to pester you. 

“you deserve much better than me, y/n.” he sniffled a little, his eyes still watery and his nose a bit stuffy.

-

an hour or so later, it was 2 am and you woke up to find your arms wrapped around a familiar boy’s neck and shoulders as he snored a little into your shoulder.

you had what felt like a heart attack but as soon as you recognized it was tsukishima, you sighed and relaxed again. no guy had ever done something like this before so this was surely a surprise to you.

“tsukishima?” a whisper escaped your mouth as you snuggled even closer, accidentally taking a whiff of his short blonde hair. it smelled kinda good, actually.

“mm?” his eyes were groggy and he looked off without his glasses on. even his voice was deeper than usual but that was most likely because of him just waking up.

“may i ask what the hell you’re doing here?” you chuckled a little, inching away to get a better look at his face. his eyes were a little red and his nose and cheeks were puffy and pink. “yikes, are you sick or something?”

“no, you idiot. i was.. crying earlier.” he admitted shyly. “now get back here.” he pulled you in back to your original position and hugged you even tighter.

“jeez, someone’s clingy tonight.” you realized that that wasn’t the best thing to say to someone in tsukishima’s position right now and sighed. “wanna talk about it?”

“sure.” he said with fake reluctance. he wanted to talk about it but wasn’t going to let you know of his true feelings. 

the blonde went on for a bit, talking about how he was getting beaten up and getting yelled terrible things at him by his teammates, whom you met previously. he choked on his tears a few times and got your hoodie a bit wet but you didn’t care- there’s a thing called washers and dryers anyways.

even though your face gave off a vibe of “i don’t care”, you both knew that you really did care. 

“i’m a bad person, aren’t i? i talk shit about the guys and i come off as cold and arrogant and i never say nice things back to yamaguchi. i’m an awful person.”

“you aren’t, tsukki.” you frowned, feeling a little sad yourself now. “just because you aren’t as open about your love for your friends does not mean you don’t love them. i know you care about them. otherwise, why would you still even be on the team with them?”

“don’t lie, y/n.”

“i’m not lying, tsukki.” you sigh and pondered about other things you could say to him. “yknow, i have a few examples on why i think you’re an awesome friend.”

“oh really? like what?” tsukishima said with heavy disbelief in his voice, rolling his eyes too. 

“well, for one thing, you always help me study for tests and explain homework stuff to me, even when you’re tired and exhausted yourself. you don’t have to do all that and yet you do so i appreciate you for that.” he chuckled and looked to you with his hazel eyes.

“you always get me coffee from that one cafe you like so much. you share your earbuds with me and let me choose the songs sometimes. you even let me hug your dino plushies, which is super nice of you. you help me on my bad and good days and i can’t thank you enough for that.” his mouth was open a little and his body seemed to be frozen in time once you finished.

“so yeah, i don’t think you’re a bad person, tsukishima. a little moody and cocky at times but that’s what makes you special to me.” he smiled into your shoulders and lifted his head up so that he could look at you.

he placed a small but soft kiss on your lips and moved away to see your blushing and confused face. you were caught off guard but certainly didn’t hate the kiss.

“thank you.” he smirked and laid back down, quickly falling asleep as you looked up to the bare ceiling, flabbergasted by what just happened.


	2. nightmares (2)

hi so i forgot to upload this other version of the first oneshot i did a while back sooo here ya go and i hope u like it! (btw, i recommend you listen to ‘new person, same old mistakes’ while reading this, you’ll see why at the end haha).

-

you’re a foreign exchange student attending karasuno high for the next two months. the family you’re staying with carries a tall, blonde toothpick with the name kei tsukishima. you’re almost forced to become friends with him due to circumstance and situation but there might be something more there.

another version of the last oneshot- this time, you go to tsukishima for comfort after a nightmare ;)

-

another starry, spring night. if there was a big, dark tower in the distance, you could almost say that you were in vincent van gogh’s painting ‘the starry night’.

even though the outdoors were cold, you weren’t. in fact, you were drenched in sweat and didn’t even know until you woke up from your slumber.

with tears already streaming down your face like a waterfall, you tried taking deep breaths but the raspy feeling in the back of your throat was not helping. it was going to be a long night, once again.

after what felt like an hour, you got out of bed and headed out the door. the house was quiet but that was to be expected since it was about one am. a familiar door stood before you, almost taunting you and your small figure.

‘should i even bother him..? i mean, it’s not a school night and kei doesn’t have any matches tomorrow so waking him up this late wouldn’t be so bad.’ tsukishima kei, your new and only friend here in japan. you didn’t think you would like japan as much as you do now but it turned out to be a lot more amazing than life back in america.

you opened the door, turning the knob slowly so that no noise could come from it. you found the beanstalk laying still on the bed, snoring softly to himself. he didn’t have his glasses on, which was a new sight. ‘he looks cute though.’ you thought to yourself.

it wasn’t like you to fall so easily for someone but somehow tsukishima had that in the bag. 

you scooted into him, wrapping your arms around his chest and laying your head on his shoulder. his heartbeat was steady, calming almost and eventually, your heartbeat synced up with his.

“well, i wasn’t expecting this type of behavior from such an innocent looking girl like you.” he murmured, scaring you to death. you jumped up, almost falling off the bed. luckily, he grabbed you before you could fall and pulled you so that you ended up on top of him, almost face to face.

“asshole, i’m not that innocent.” lie number one.

“ouch, calling me an asshole now?” he faked a hurt look on his face and chuckled. “by the way, look at what position you’re in right now.” you blushed and got off faster than the flash could run.

“so, pervert.”

you scoffed and turned away from him. “yeah?”

“mind explaining why you decided to cuddle with me?” it was only fair to tell him why you decided to be a “pervert” tonight.

“i had a nightmare and.. i just wanted to hug someone, okay?” you felt super defensive for some reason and let a few tears slip away from your eyes.

he seemed to notice your shivering and pulled you towards him. “i’m only doing this cause i feel bad for you and your idiot ass.” you could hear the sarcasm in his voice and smiled a little.

“sorry if i get your dino shirt wet.” you laughed as tsukishima’s expression changed. he threw the blanket over you two to cover his shirt. “s-screw you.”

you two stayed still in comfortable silence for a few minutes until you decided to comment again on the shirt.

“it’s a cute shirt though.” tsukishima scoffed and looked at you. you looked up and made eye contact before giggling a little.

“what’s so funny?” a lot of silly things came to mind like how soft his hair looked and how golden his eyes were but what you said wasn’t about either of those.

“i hate to admit it but you were right earlier.” he raised an eyebrow, noting for you to continue. “i actually am pretty innocent.”

“tallying the points… one for tsukishima kei, zero for l/n f/n.” he smirked, joking around. you punched him softly in the arm and turned away, his arm still around your waist.

“besides, why are you telling me this anyways? it’s not important to me.”

“i don’t know.. i guess i just felt like mentioning it.”

“you’re so weird.”

“thank you.”

you looked around the room with only your eyes and inspected each part attentively. dinosaur figures could be found on multiple shelves and a jersey with the number 11 was hanging on the wall nearest to the door. books, funko pops, posters were just about everywhere and so neatly put too.

how can one guy be so clean and organized?

“y/n, you asleep?” he asked, clearly tired and exhausted yet somehow unable to sleep.

“nope. why, what’s up?”

“can you pass me my phone and earbuds?” of course he would ask for his phone and earbuds. you sighed and grabbed the items that were on his bedside table. you handed them to him and could feel his body shift away from yours.

a little bit of hope left your body but came back when you could feel him tap on your shoulder. you turned around, a hand holding an earbud right in front of you.

“wanna listen to some music?” he smiled. it wasn’t a cocky smirk or fake smile, no. it was real and you could somehow tell.

“sure. what are you playing?”

“whatever you want. you choose.”

you gasped a little. “really?”

“yeah, duh.” he handed you the phone and you began typing away.

“well.. do you know the song ‘new person, same old mistakes’ by tame impala?”

“nope, doesn’t ring a bell.”

“then you’re in for a ride.” you kissed him on the cheek and began playing the song. you turned away, knowing for a fact that he was stunned by your move.


End file.
